Within the Eyes of My Beholder
by IcyAsh
Summary: He simply stared at her. What more could he do? At first, this all seemed pointless. But that all changed when he met her. She seemed untouchable to the world around her.......Full Summary Inside(Rating May Change)Plz R
1. The Girl Within the Shadows

He stared at her. How was he supposed to choose? It didn't matter in the beginning, but then he met her. She seemed untouchable in the presence of her sister. She was the younger daughter of the king and queen of the Northern Lands. He was the eldest son of the Western Lands.  
  
The Girl within the Shadows  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She gazed with longing eyes. She had never been outside of the castle walls. Her parents put a veil to cover her face. Her twin sister was adorned with jewelry. She had been shoved out of their lives. Her father loved her she knew it. He was the reason why she was still here. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Her cruel mother was planning a ball to welcome the western lord. Yawn. If she knew her mother right, she would probably be picking an awful dress. Her mother had changed so much. She just prayed that her father would do the honors. The ball was to be for a marriage arrangement. The eldest son was to pick one of the two sisters to be his bride.  
  
'I wish that I could take this veil off and just leave this awful place. I don't want to be here. The only way is if someone takes me away.' She thought of this sadly. She knew why they had placed it on her. Her mother wanted a better chance for Kikyo. Kikyo was cold and showed absolutely no emotion. Her hair was straight and black. Her eyes showed no emotion and were cold and brown. Kagome's hair was wavy. Her eyes flickered with fire and were brown. Though they were twins, they could have never been so far apart.  
  
'I hope that he will pick me OMG! I'm gonna be late!' She ran down to the room where her dress was waiting for her. To her surprise, the dress was beautiful and elegant. The dress had two layers. The top layer was a thin material and was translucent. It was a dark blue with a fair amount of glitter. The layer beneath it was a baby blue. It was plain but brought out the look of the dress. It had long sleeves that had too, like the rest of the dress, had two layers. It was rimmed on the end and fit her body perfectly. 'Thank you Father I don't know what I would do without you.'  
  
She quickly dressed and ran to the ballroom. In her rush and frustration, she tripped just to be caught by someone before she hit the floor. "Oomph! OMG! I'm sorry I'm so clumsy. Forgive me. Are you lost?" She looked up only to gasp at the sight she saw.  
  
Did you guys like it? Well please review and I'll update another chapter as soon as possible. This was my first fan fiction so go easy. Hoped u like it!  
  
Okay I'm redoing all of my chapters. Yes they were rushed and I know that. I'm a bit confused with my next story so please don't bite my head off.

_IcyAsh_


	2. The Boy of Ice

The Boy of Ice  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" The angry yell echoed through the walls of the western castle. "You expect me to get married to some ningen!" "YES I DO SESSHOMARU!" came the angry reply. Sesshomaru was the eldest son of the Western Lord. In order to make an alliance with the Northern Lands Sesshomaru was to marry one of the daughters.  
  
"Whoa! What's the problem here?" came Inuyasha, the younger sibling, coming to investigate the cause of disturbance. The two brothers looked alike with their flowing silver hair and amber eyes. You could tell the difference by their status and attitude. Inuyasha was a hanyou, or half demon, and was more outgoing. Sesshomaru was a full demon and had an icy glare and showed no emotion.  
  
"Father wants ME to MARRY a NINGEN!!!" "Oh" With that Sesshomaru stormed off. Sesshomaru disliked humans with a hate that could blow the sun. It didn't help him with the fact that he would have to stay in the Northern Kingdom until he made his decision. Another thing was that the fact that he would have to choose between to twins!  
  
So that's how it happened. He rode for eight hours accompanied by his annoying half brother. When he arrived he was greeted by Kikyo who smothered him. "HELLO! My sweet Sesshomaru! Oh and YOU must be INUYASHAevil glarecome you must hurry to the ball" With that he was whooshed around until finally he said that he had to go look around HIMSELF. He and Inuyasha then started to look for the ballroom.  
  
All was going smoothly until......they saw a girl running their way and tripped. Luckily Sesshomaru caught her just in time. "Oomph! OMG! I'm sorry I'm so clumsy. Forgive me. Are you lost?" She looked up to see his majestic look and gasped. Sesshomaru would've probably gasped seeing Kagome but due to the veil that covered her expression he covered his. However he could not help but stare at her enticing body. It was pulled back by a hair tie. Her kimono hugged her body perfectly showing off her curves. He resisted his urge to pull the veil off then and there.  
  
"Oh! You must be Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha, ne? Please allow me to lead you to the ballroom." "At least she has some manners" thought Sesshomaru. As she walked, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were thinking the same thoughts. 'Why did she have a veil? And why were there rumors that she was ugly?' Looking at Kagome now would defy all of those rumors. Sesshomaru quickly got rid of these thoughts and shook his head. The peaceful silence soon ended as a certain SOMEONE came running to Sesshomaru.  
  
Hey people! It's me again. I'm a bit disappointed at the little reviews but that's okay. O and sorry this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. But I'm trying to alternate between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha my next story will be on Inuyasha. Well I hoped that u liked this chapter. Please continue to R&R 


	3. Underneath the Veil

Underneath the Veil  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!! Oh, I've noticed you have met my SISTER. Kagome, go somewhere else. Do not stain the two lords with YOUR presence." With that Kikyo grabbed a hold of Inuyasha, looking back at the girl with pleading eyes that said "SAVE ME!" and Sesshomaru who looked utterly disgusted that this ningen touched him.  
  
Seeing how Inuyasha needed her help more that the all mighty Sesshomaru, she ran to his side and said "Kikyo I think I will show Inuyasha to his room first." Kikyo glared at her sister before nodding in approval. With that she whooshed away leaving the very annoyed Sesshomaru to his sad fate.  
  
When Kagome saw her sister leave she burst out in hysterics. Then, to her horror, she realized that her veil had slipped off of her face. She turned to look at Inuyasha who was staring at her face. Then he reached his hand out to touch her face. She seemed so delicate as if she would break any second. It was flawless pale and smooth. She had brown glowing eyes. She had a very pretty face and it showed all of her emotions. He saw the fear in her eyes and promised that he would not tell anyone. Just like that they became friends.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha asked "Kagome why do they make you where this veil?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha then quietly said "It's because of Kikyo they want her to have everything." Inuyasha looked sadly at his new friend. He didn't understand this feeling. He knew that he did not like her. No of course not. He loved her, not in that way, but like a little sister he never had. Then Kagome flinched. "Oh No! We have to go!" She put on her veil and took Inuyasha to the ballroom.  
  
She and Inuyasha rushed into the ballroom. At the other side Sesshomaru immediately sensed Kagome. He could smell her intoxicating smell. He shook his head again. If she was anything like her sister she would be awful. Then he saw Inuyasha. He seemed to be happy which was very uncommon for the hanyou. Perhaps she was different. He would learn soon enough. He thought about why she wore that veil and would ask Inuyasha about it later. He also made a promise to himself that he would find out himself later exactly how she looked.  
  
He suddenly started shuddering. 'Why did this girl make him think this way? He, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, did not care for ningens even of royal blood.' Then he heard her parents speak. To his horror, he would be spending his stay here accompanied by his brother. Another thing to add was that for tonight he and his brother were going to stay in a room next to Kikyo! 'This will be a long night that I will want to forget.'  
  
Sadly, but reluctantly he followed Kikyo to his room. At least he will be able to ask his brother about Kagome. She was a mystery to him. Not only did she catch his attention but she made him feel weird. 'Oh no, I must be picking up traits from Father.' With that he fell into a dreamless sleep forgetting to ask his brother.  
  
The next day he found Kikyo waiting. It was very disturbing to open the door to see her face right there in front. Apparently he was going to spend the entire day with her and Inuyasha. 'Great now I can't ask Inuyasha.' It was an entirely uneventful day. It went entirely like that until dinner...........  
  
You like?????? I will update this as soon as possible. I'm almost always on the computer so just send a review when u want me to update. Because sometimes I get carried away reading fan fictions but I check my reviews every 20 minutes so whenever u guys really want a chapter I'm up too hear suggestions and I really don't mind to stop and type. . Please R&R! 


	4. Disturbing News

Disturbing News  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Everything seemed to be going fine at first that was until Kikyo learned about Sesshomaru's schedule for the next couple of days. "WHAT!!!!!" came the screeching deafening noise of Kikyo's unpleasant voice. "HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU GONNA LET THEM STAY WITH HER!!!!!! SHE IS HARDLY EVEN WORTHY OF EATING WITH US! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU MADE TODAY AN EXCEPTION! SHE SHOULD BE IN HER ROOM! AND YOU BETTER NOT LET HER TAKE OFF THAT VEIL EITHER!" Sesshomaru stared in shock at the sudden outburst. 'What kind of creature was this???? Even ningens aren't THIS disruptive.' He didn't even notice the fact that Kagome slipped away from the room. He did notice, however, Inuyasha looking very worried about Kagome. He also felt his nose become clogged by the flood of salty tears.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kikyo was still clinging to Sesshomaru as she led him and his brother to the dinner table. To her dismay Kagome was sitting at the table. 'Kagome was never allowed at the dinner table before! Why should she now! Then at the ball! How could Father have let HER wear THAT dress! It was prettier than MINE. That veil better stay on.' That's when her father announced, "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, since you have spent the night and day with Kikyo, tonight you shall spend it with Kagome as well as tomorrow. Does anyone have any objections?" That's when Kikyo lost it.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kikyo despised Kagome with a hatred that would surpass Sesshomaru's hatred for humans. It was a hatred that would be able to scare the devil in hiding for years on end. The reason was obvious. Kagome was flawless. Her looks, personality, laugh, everything. Kikyo was just a cold body with nothing.  
  
'This is too confusing' thought Sesshomaru. 'I have no idea what is going on and I can't stand it! Why do I even feel this way? No one made me feel this way before. I just know that she is sad and for some reason I can't stand it! I'm going to follow her and find out.' And he left just like that. Sesshomaru never was the person who liked being out of things. He before Inuyasha could stop him. 'That's odd. Sesshomaru doesn't usually care for these things. Could he actually ......' Inuyasha chuckled at his remark. 'I will let Sesshomaru take care of this one.' He thought finally.  
  
Sesshomaru had no problem finding her room. It was covered in her scent and salt. He didn't bother knocking and opened the door cautiously. She, for some unknown reason, suddenly brought her hands to her face. He walked over to her and then noticed. She wasn't wearing her veil. 'Well it was now or never.' He moved his hand in his attempts to move her hands only to have her stuff her face into her pillow. "Please let me see your face. I promise not to tell anyone." She slowly began to loosen her grip. 'She . . . . . . . she's trusting me. Why would she do that?' When she moved her hands entirely he didn't know how to express how he felt. Seeing his state of shock made Kagome think that he hated what he saw and tried to cover it up again.  
  
He stopped her. "Kagome I'm supposed to get to know you. Why are you scared?" She looked at him straight in the eye. What he saw was not fear, what he saw was much worse. Her eyes held sadness. He could still see a fire that burned deep inside. Then he felt anger. Why he felt so, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to make that fire burn again. He would make her smile a true smile.  
  
Then, she smiled. It melted his heart right there. She decided that she might as well ask what he wanted to do tomorrow. "Well I was wondering if you could show us around the village." Then her eyes started to cry out tears. "What's wrong? If you like we could just stay inside! Just don't cry." 'Why am I saying these things? Why do I CARE?' Kagome looked at him. Then out the window. She then whispered so softly that even with his hearing it was hard for him to hear, "I've never been outside. My mother had always kept me inside." 'How could this girl not been able to go outside??? This is unacceptable. Whether they allow me or not, I will take her outside. I want to see her smile again.' "Kagome, I have to go now. But do not worry, I will find a way for you to leave these walls." He stood and hesitated then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and placed his hand on her cheek. Then he left.  
  
Kagome sat there even more speechless than when she came in. She placed a hand on her cheek and closed her eyes. Then she fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be a very eventful day for her.  
  
Hey! It's me again. Well thanks for the reviews guys. It really helped me lots. O and I'm sorry if its not very enthusiastic this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really get what u mean by enthusiastic. If u guys have any more suggestions please tell me. 


	5. The Day After

The Day After  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning feeling better than she has ever felt. 'I can't wait!' She ran down the banister only to confront her dear father. "Hello Kagome." "Hello Father, what brings you here?" she asked questionably. "Well I wanted to tell you to do WHATEVER" he looked at her and winked, "they ask you to do. Perhaps you would like to show them around the VILLAGE and if they are really good maybe UNDERNEATH your VEIL." He smiled at his daughter. 'I have no idea why Kikyo and your mother dislike you but I love you all the same.' He smiled again and left.  
  
'I really don't know what I would do without you father.' She hurried back up to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knocking on her door. Well more like Inuyasha, he was banging on the door screaming her name. "Whoa, Inuyasha, what's the matter?" "Kagome? I thought you were hurt or something." "I was downstairs talking to my dad." She said with a BIG smile on her face. She continued, "He said that I can do WHATEVERwinkyou guys say." Inuyasha's eyes widened drastically when Sesshomaru proposed for her to show them the village and to take that veil off.  
  
Kagome stared and then did as she was told. She decided to wait to take off her veil until she was outside. 'She looks so happy. Why do I feel this way? This is getting disturbing.' 'I wonder how it felt for Kagome.' thought Inuyasha. The moment Kagome stepped outside she turned around and took the veil off. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stared. The fire was burning bright in her eyes again. She had a true smile. Inuyasha smiled back while Sesshomaru remained flustered. Seeing her smile, made him feel weird. 'Maybe it was last night's dinner.' Inuyasha saw the look in his brother's eyes. 'Perhaps he does like Kagome; he just doesn't realize it yet. My brother is so sad.'  
  
Kagome seemed to be learning to. She was fascinated by what happened in the village along with Inuyasha due to his lack of knowledge. Sesshomaru, however, did the unimaginable. He pretended to be interested. Sesshomaru never EVER faked his emotions before. Why was he doing it now? 'There is something about Kagome's smile that intrigues me. I want to see her smile and be happy. And I want to keep her safe.' As he thought about this, he unconsciously grasped for her hand and held it. This shocked Kagome AND Inuyasha. 'Well that proves my suspicions.' He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a small squeeze against his hand. To his horror, as he finally notices, he had been holding her hand for a long time now. Then he decided to direct his attention somewhere else. 'These villagers, if what Kagome said was true, they have never seen her, yet they somehow know that she is the princess. Fascinating.' He squeezed Kagome's hand gently as they turned to head back to the castle.  
  
The villagers didn't even recognize the princess. No one could for that matter. At first they thought she was Kikyo, hearing that Kagome was ugly, but then they realized of the girl's kind nature which could not be held by Kikyo. As Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, walked through the streets, they were unaware of a presence that lingered after them, following their every move.  
  
It noticed how everyone suddenly adored Kagome even though they have never seen her before. It became more enraged when it found that Kagome had no veil. It also found rage in seeing her out of the castle. 'I will find him and I will get him to help me. Then I can take Sesshomaru and finally rid myself of Kagome. It sneered then laughed manically. "When the time comes Kagome, you shall be slaughtered by my hand." It then slithered away in search of the demon.  
  
So how do u guys like this one? I might only do one chapter today because of my mom. You no 4 of July. I don't get it. O well. Anyhow, I have to go. Please R&R. Oh and sorry about the '..' and the ".." I just realized about that when I finished the 4th chapter I fixed it thought. g2g! 


	6. Kidnapped!

Kidnapped!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
As they continued to walk back to the castle, Sesshomaru finally picked up another presence. There were two of them for that matter. They both seemed dark and ominous. He was about to go after them, until he realized that he was still holding Kagome's hand. He decided it was just a lowly demon and friend. However, one of the ominous auras felt like it was coming from a miko. 'That's odd.' He shrugged it off. 'If something would even dare to touch Kagome they would be killed by me.'  
  
While they were walking, he realized something that he hasn't noticed before. Kagome was starting to emit miko energy as well! "Err Kagome? When did you become a miko?" Kagome looked utterly confused and then gasped. "Oh! It runs through my family bloodline but mine shouldn't be reacting unless something was wrong." She exclaimed worriedly. Indeed, something was wrong.  
  
Out of nowhere, a THING popped out and grabbed at Kagome. Luckily, Sesshomaru pushed her out of the way. Then the THING looked up to show its face. It turned out to look human. "Oh! You must be Sesshomaru, ne? I suggest you get out of the way. You won't be able to save Kagome anyways." "Who are you! And what do you want with Kagome!" "Patience. Oh and my name is Naraku and I have orders from Lady Kikyo to retrieve Lady Kagome. You shall not get in the way of their family affairs!" The three friends thought the same name,'Kikyo?' While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought Naraku, they noticed something odd. 'Why would Kikyo, for whatever reason, send such a low like demon?' 'This demon has no scent.' With that Sesshomaru used his claws and slaughtered the demon. But instead of blood, they found a puppet with hair entwined around it.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at the puppet examining it. "Kagome, are you hurt and what do you know of demon puppetry?" He said as he turned around. His eyes grew large at the sight of Naraku grabbing Kagome and pulling her away. "KAGOME!!!!!" Sesshomaru's eyes turned from its normal calm emotionless amber eyes to bloodshot red eyes that burned with fury. 'How dare he touch MY Kagome! NO ONE touches my MATE and gets away with it!' That was the last thought the demon lord had for at that moment Inuyasha saw his brother losing control. He took a rock and hit his brother rendering him unconscious. 'Oh am I going to get it for this.' He hauled his brother back to the castle in search of a certain miko who would have to talk to some certain lords.  
  
IMPORTANT: OKAY LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT I DO NOT COPY ANYONES STORIES! IF ANYONE ACCUSES ME OF COPYING I REFUSE TO FINISH THIS STORY! BESIDES HOW CAN I COPY THEM! AFTER I READ THAT COMMENT I DID A LIL REASEARCH ON THE OTHER TWO STORIES THAT CONTAIN THE WORD "VEIL" IN IT AND THERE WERE TWO THAT FIT THAT. ONE OF THEM WASN'T EVEN FINISHED AND THE OTHER ONE IS A BIT SIMILAR BUTI WOULD NEVER EVER COPY ANYTHING. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THAT CLEAR TO U GUYZ IF YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS COPYING. O and I don't blame you and thanks for bringing that up I just really don't want people to think I copied those. I just looked that up and I did notice the similarities but go to SEARCH then SUMARRY and then type VEIL. Sorry if u thought I copied though but I would never do that. 


	7. Kikyo's Mistake

Kikyo's Mistake  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Kikyo smiled as she watched as her little sister got whisked away from safety. That smile quickly disappeared once she noticed Sesshomaru's fury. 'Perhaps he suspects that I will miss her and will try to save her for ME. Ah well, he doesn't need to do THAT to impress ME.' If only she had been there when Sesshomaru proclaimed to himself that Kagome was his mate. Her face would have retched. 'I wonder when he shall finally wake up and see that he loves me.' She thought oblivious to the fact that she was a complete whore. At that moment, an unconscious Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, stormed into the castle. 'Speak of the devil.' Kikyo thought from her room.  
  
Once Sesshomaru woke up, they asked for the queen and king to speak with them privately. Immediately, Kagome's father asked about his daughter. Her mother hardly noticed. Then she said, "So, Lord Sesshomaru, have you chosen to marry Kikyo yet?" Kagome's father was about to speak but Sesshomaru beat him to it. "HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU SAY THAT AT THE MOMENT! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD ANYTHING I JUST SAID! YOUR DAUGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" He said in pure rage. Inuyasha, being the younger one, decided to take his chances on this.  
  
"What makes you so sure that he will pick Kikyo? What makes you so sure that he will not pick Kagome?" He stated calmly. The queen flew into rage. "AND WHY WOULDN'T HE? MY DAUGHTER IS PERFECT! WHO WOULD WANT A STUPID GIRL LIKE KAGOME ANYHO? I'M GLAD THAT MY PATHETIC THING MISTAKEN FOR A DAUGHTER IS GONE!" Now it was the king's turn to throw a fit. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KAGOME????? THE ONLY PATHETIC THING AROUND HERE IS YOU AND KIKYO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU TREAT KAGOME LIKE THAT ALL THESE YEARS! You are no longer the wife I married. You're someone else." The queen stared in utter disbelief. He hated her. What kind of person had she become? She remembered a long time ago when she used to be kind like Kagome. What had she done? All she could do was stare at her husband. He was right. She was no longer the person she used to be. She looked up and her eyes no longer had the coldness that was there but the kindness that had been lost. "I'm sorry. How could I have forgotten? I guess I was so caught up with Kagome's perfection. We have to find her I have to tell her I'm sorry." She ran out of the room leaving the guys alone.  
  
Thankfully, Kikyo caught none of this argument. She was in the forest speaking with Naraku. "Where is my little sister Naraku?" He stared at her for a moment then said, "She is at my place. Do you remember the rest of our deal?" "Of course, but I never ensured you that I would give it to you. I want to change the deal." "Oh no, you can't do that, I won't let you." Kikyo's eyes widened. Everything flashed before her eyes. Naraku swept over and tore her to shreds. "Well you never said I couldn't kill you Kikyo. Now I have Kagome to play with." Naraku vanished into the darkness.  
  
When he turned up again, he was in a dungeon-like room. There, a very pale Kagome was chained to the wall. "Now, what shall we do with you?" He smirked. 'Sesshomaru please get here. If anything happens, I have to tell you first. I have to tell you how much I ........." Kagome didn't finish her thought because she fainted.  
  
YOU GUYS IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY I REALLY NEED YOU TO REVIEW QUICK. READ REASON THREE THAT I HAVE AFTER THE OTHER TWO REASONS (a bit obvious)IMPORTANT MUST READ! Okay people I'm back again thanks for all the reviews but this is really really REALLY IMPORTANT! Several things I have to say to my reviewers. One I'm not mad at you Sesshylover16 for that I was glad you brought that matter up. Two, I update depending on the amount of reviews I get a day but I always update at least one chapter. Three, THIS IS REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT! OKAY SO YOU BETTER READ! Okay I really need your guys help. I don't know exactly how to put the next chapter because I'm scared about my rating. If I put some cuss words and err a little umm content about uhh Kagome being err forcibly kissed by Naraku does that mean I have to change my rating to R???? I don't want this to get deleted and I really want to do another chapter today so please please answer quickly! Okay love you all! Review really soon. 


	8. Sesshomaru's Fear

Sesshomaru's Fear  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
It was late at night. Inside the northern castle, all hell broke loose. In one room, the parents of a beloved princess were overwhelmed in fear and sadness. One daughter had been found mutilated by a demon not too far in the forest. Another had been taken away due to sibling rivalry. Throughout the castle, servants filled the halls with sad faces. The princess had always been there to cheer them up; however, her whereabouts were currently unknown. In another room, a demon slayer, a monk, a small neko, and a young kitsune, worry in fear to what may have happened to their beloved friend who had all saved them once. They knew little about the situation concerning their friend, all they could do was hope that she would come back safely. But the probably most disturbed room was the ice lord's room. If you saw him, you would feel pity for him. You could see the love and worry in his eyes. All he did was pace the floors. Until his brother came.  
  
Inuyasha outside his brother's room. Inuyasha looked at his brother's door contemplating on what he should do next. 'How do I tell him?' He had been out most of the night searching for any clues that would lead to Kagome's whereabouts. The queen and king could sense Sesshomaru's love for Kagome and ordered him to stay at the castle. He needed some sleep. Even for the taiyoukai, it was obvious; his eyes were slightly red, his handsome features were worn and tired from worry.  
  
He sat inside thinking about Kagome. 'I couldn't protect her. How could I have not been able to do that?' He had heard of Naraku. Naraku was a low like hanyou. He was once a man named Omigumo who craved power. Omigumo gave his body to the demons and thus became Naraku. He was heartless and was feared by many now that he was able to devour demons to become stronger. He felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. All of these feelings were so new to him. He had never felt scared. He had forgotten the feeling of happiness. And he was new to the feelings of love. He didn't want to lose her. She had melted his heart of ice. He had been alone so many years he had forgotten how it felt to be loved. He had just found something that had been missing. Something to fill his empty heart. He would not lose it. 'Kagome please be okay. Wait for me I will come and save you.'  
  
Then he sensed his brother's presence outside his door. He whirled it open. "Did you find anything?" But he could see the look in his eyes. Then, they came. "What happened to Kagome?????" came a voice. The brothers whirled in surprise. It came from the young taijiya. It was Kagome's best friend. "Sango, please calm down." This came from another one of her best friends, the monk. "Miroku, where is mommy?" This was a young one. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Shippo, we don't know." She focused her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, please tell us the situation. Kagome is like my sister, please. What happened? Who did it?" "She was kidnapped by Naraku." Everyone flinched at this. Miroku and Sango both hissed, "Naraku." "He killed my family and comrades and cursed Miroku's bloodline." She was crying now. "I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO TAKE ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAMILY!" "There there Sango. We will try to do what we can." He looked at Sesshomaru thoughtfully. "Sesshomaru, please bring our Kagome back we will help find the whereabouts."  
  
They left with Inuyasha. He was alone and in his thoughts. 'Naraku will pay. For hurting Kagome's friends and Kagome.' He looked up at the crescent moon. He closed his eyes and thought of Kagome. Her raven black hair. Her intense brown eyes that showed every emotion within them. The way she laughed and made everyone happy. They never had to see beneath the veil. She was kind and everybody loved her for it. 'Including me.' He fell into a restless sleep. He just prayed that it would be a nightmare when he woke up.  
  
Hey u guys! Nothing really important this time. Well anyhow sorry if this came out so late I'm sooo sorry please forgive me! I had piano lessons ! but I did finish today! Its just that gave metimeout and it wouldn't let me load this darn chapter! Its 10:06pm and its July 6 and I have to go to sleep. Well R&R thanks and love you all! 


	9. Kagome's Pain

Ummm okay im just gonna put this in caps sigh here goes  
  
ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME UHH R RATED MATERIAL. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 13 I UHH SUGGEST THAT U DON'T READ IT. ITZ UMM HOW DO U SAY A BIT UHH INAPPROPIATE BUT NOT ENOUGH TO MAKE IT AN R. THERE WILL BE SUM UHH "ADULT" SITUATIONS AND SUM ERR INAPPROPIATE LANGUAGE SOMEWHERE IN HERE. WELL UMM PLZ JUST DON'T REPORT ME. IT ISNT THAT BAD JUST NOT GOOD EITHER. WELL HERE GOES.  
  
Kagome's Pain  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kagome stared, wide eyed, at Naraku. "What are you going to do to me?" she whimpered. "Oh, you'll see, Kagome, you'll see." He walked over to her and stared at her chains. "Well now, you won't be able to do much with those chains on now will you?" Naraku stared curiously at the girl. 'Why doesn't she show any signs of fear? No matter, I will make her scream in fear. When I'm through with her, she will wish she never left her castle.' He cackled evilly. From behind him he pulled out a knife and a whip. Kagome's eyes closed. 'Please find me soon.'  
  
Naraku had left her alone in her thoughts for the night. She lay there, bleeding and covered in bruises. 'Oh Sesshomaru. Why does this happen to me? I just found you and have already have learned to love you.' Tears ran down Kagome's eyes. What was she supposed to do? Her life was all a waste. What is the point in having all her beauty and love if there was no one to share it with?  
  
Her thoughts are shattered when she sensed that Naraku had entered the room. He grinned maliciously. She wouldn't give in. She will never give him the pleasure of giving in. 'HE will get here in time I know it.' Naraku seemed to have sensed her thoughts. "Do you actually think, that the soon to be, Lord of the Western Lands, would stoop that low? Everyone knows that he hates humans. His parents just forced him into marrying you or your now dead sister." "You're lying! He would never do that!" He smirked. "Oh, so I'm lying? Then why is their fear in your eyes? Why is there worry etched in your eyes? He is not coming my dear Kagome. I will make you forget everything you do not want to remember." Kagome stared her eyes broken. They held no light. The bleeding has stopped but it continued in her heart. The bruises now covered her beautiful face. If you looked at her you wouldn't even recognize her as the once cheery princess. She was in rags now. Cuts covered her flawless pale skin. She looked up at him and smirked. "But I want to remember. I don't want to forget." His eyes filled with anger. "I will make you want to forget."  
  
He grabbed her head and kissed her. She slammed her mouth shut. He then drew his claws and sunk them deeply into her wrist. It caused her to open her mouth in which he drove his tongue in. She then bit onto it. "YOU BITCH! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" He then clamped his mouth on her again. This time not just a kiss for fun, it was a kiss that erased her memories. Just before her mind crept into darkness, she thought one thought. 'Sesshomaru.....'  
  
OMG! If my parents read that I'm toast. Hehe well please don't get mad I'm not really suppose to right that in a pg13 rite? OMG and I beg for your guys mercy I'm soooooo sorry! I couldn't update today! July 7, 2004 10:08 the site is still down for me and I cant update I'm sooo sorry ! have mercy! I'm still a little girl well R&R. 


	10. Rescued yet Still Broken

Rescued yet Still Broken  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Sesshomaru's Dream  
  
He was in some sort of dungeon. Their in the corner was a figure of a girl. She hung limp on chains. Her hair covering her face. Then he saw Naraku. He walked towards the girl. He wanted to rip him to shreds. Naraku muttered things to her and she cried out. He silenced her by kissing her. Then he screamed in pain and kissed her again. He made a remark to her and she shot back at him. It angered him and he kissed her again. Then he said something that Sesshomaru could not pick up with his sensitive ears. Then her hair was moved away from her face. It was.......Kagome!  
  
Sesshomaru awoke to a pain to his heart. It felt like everything was being taken away. Then he heard her. Her voice was barely audible. 'Sesshomaru........' "KAGOME!" His scream woke up Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. They all rushed into his room. "Sesshomaru! What's the matter? Where's Naraku. What happened?" shouted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned at them. His eyes showed all his emotions. They were sad and longing. "I felt Kagome's pain. She was being tortured. I SAW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Then he remembered how Naraku kissed her. "THAT FILTHY BASTARD KISSED HER!" Everyone stared in shock. He kissed her? Who kissed her? Everyone had no idea what was going on except Sango.  
  
Sango knew what this was. She walked over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," she almost whispered, "that kiss was what they called a demon's kiss of forgotten memories, Kagome will forget everything. Then the demon plants unreal memories into the person. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru stared at her. "How do you know this?" Sango stared sadly. "Because he did it to my brother." "There must be someway to reverse it!" "There is one way; if the one person she loves kisses her with equal love." "But how will I ......" He was cut off by Shippo. But the young kitsune realized something that no one else had noticed. "Momma, she is hurt?" He stared up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "If you saw Momma in your dreams, then don't you know where she is?" Sesshomaru stared in awe at the Shippo. How come he had not noticed that? This kitsune, he regarded Kagome as his mother. He saw the sadness in his eyes. He was right; he should try to find Kagome. He closed his eyes and tried to picture where she was. A mental picture of Kagome in chains popped up. He tried to avoid that and looked for the details around. A dungeon, the sound of running water, a castle, the forest. His eyes snapped open. He knew where she was. He told the others and they rushed to the site. It was in the southern forest. Deep within the thickets of the trees, there was a barrier. It wasn't that powerful. Naraku hadn't actually believed that Sesshomaru would go through the trouble of finding her and just put a concealment spell over the castle. Once they passed it, they saw the river. Across it was the castle. It was surrounded by and ominous aura.  
  
When they reached it, it was nighttime. Naraku had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru told the others to stay on guard he would look for Kagome. He easily found her due to her scent. She just sat there looking at nothing. He felt guilt and anger rising but knew he had to get her out first. He held his hand out. She stared at it and for the longest time debated whether to take it or not. In the end she reached out and took it. He then picked her up and rushed her out. Naraku shouldn't find out 'til the morning. Kagome fell asleep while escaping with Sesshomaru. Sango stared at her. She sighed out of relief. "Sesshomaru, we have some good and bad news, which first?" "Bad." "Okay then. Well the bad news is that he already erased her memory." He felt a twinge in his heart. 'She forgot everything? What if she will not remember me? And who does she love? How will she be able to get her memory back if he doesn't know who to find?' His thoughts snapped back to Sango. "The good news is that he didn't plant anything in her mind yet."  
  
His eyes laid on Kagome who was starting to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the night. She gasped. "Where am I? Who are you?" She eyed Sesshomaru. 'He seems so familiar. Why can't I remember?' She felt tears rush to her eyes. 'Why can't I remember? Why am I crying? He seems to be so important to me!' For and unknown reason, she flung herself on him. She felt like she could trust him. She didn't know why though. 'He saved me from that place. He has to be good then.'  
  
When he heard her, he felt his heart break. It shot him right there. She really forgot about him. He had been hoping that just maybe there was a way that she would remember him. 'She can't remember. What if she never remembers me? Wait, Sango said that the person she loves can wake her up. I have to find out who that is. It couldn't be .......I hope it's.......' Then he saw her crying like she was deep in thought. Then out of nowhere she jumped on him. He, instinctively, comforted her and pulled her closer. He didn't want to let go, she was like glass and should he let her go, she would break. She buried her face on his chest. "Why can't I remember? I want to know so bad." He looked at her. There was pain in her eyes. She seemed so lost. She seemed so small. "Please, can you help me? I want to remember. You seem important to me somehow and I want to know why. Please help." She snuggled a bit closer and fell asleep. They all went back to the castle together and Kagome stayed with Sesshomaru. He pulled her closer to him as he fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru's Dream  
  
He was in a dark room. There was a small window that gave light. Then he heard something move around the corner. "Whose there?" Out of the shadows came Kagome. She looked just as she did before. She looked like she had her memory back as well. "Sesshomaru, please help me. I remember in here," she pointed at her heart, "but I can't get my mind to remember. Please you have to help me remember." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes. "Please Sesshomaru; you're the only one who can help." He looked at her. She was so scared. He didn't want her to fear him. His arm moved around her as he pulled her towards him. "I will make you remember."  
  
He woke up. Kagome was also awake. They looked at each other. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on him as he looked down at her. His silver flowing hair creating a veil around them, shielding them from any wandering eyes. He leaned down and gave her a full kiss on her lips.  
  
Okay people. Well I hope you guys are satisfied with this because my cousins from Texas are coming and staying at my house for the week so I won't be able to update. Anyhow I hope that you guys will give me at least 15 more review or more. I'm not going to make that a requirement but it would be nice if you guys did that. And I'm really sorry about the last to days I couldn't update them because of the problem on well I hope I get more reviews and I was wondering. for my next fan fiction do u guys think it should be Kagome Inuyasha or Kagome Sesshomaru because I want to alternate but every single time or every other time. Well anyhow sorry about this week. But ill try to update as many as I can today. Because tonight there coming so ill try to do as many as I can. I managed to put in the other two chapters today. But u wont be hearing of me again 'til maybe around Tuesday or Monday. I can try to update though but I cant make any promises. Well please review. And I'm sorry. 


	11. Lost and Alone

Lost and Alone  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Kagome awoke with a pain in her head. 'Uhg, where am I?' Everywhere she looked was complete darkness. She had this feeling as if she were being watched. Then she heard the laugh. It sent shivers up her spine. She noticeably tensed. Out of the darkness emerged Kikyo. Her eyes held sadness and regret. Her miko garb was splattered with blood and was torn. Kagome stared at her sister.  
  
"Kagome, I am so sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For doing this; I sent Naraku after you. For that, I am sorry."  
  
Kagome listened and took in the words she had processed from her sister. This was not her sister. Her sister would have never apologized. Deep down inside, somewhere in her sister, she would always hate her.  
  
'I will reach Kagome. I must. Or else, my soul will be forever imprisoned in this living hell. There she is. All I have to do is sweet talk her and I should be fine. Then perhaps I will be able to use her body to transfer my soul. Then Sesshomaru and I will finally be together just as I planned.'  
  
"Kagome, I am so sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For doing this; I sent Naraku after you. For that, I am sorry."  
  
'She is not buying it. I will not stand for this. I will not lose to my sister!'  
  
'This is not right. She must be scheming something. Her miko garb is ripped. Could she possibly be.......dead?'  
  
"Kikyo, are you dead?"  
  
'Drat. Might as well answer right?'  
  
"Yes Kagome. Naraku slaughtered me not long after he captured you."  
  
"Then where are we? How are you able to move?"  
  
"We are in your mind. You are fighting for your memory. Outside, you have no idea who or what you are. You have no memory and you have forgotten everything. But I have to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Depends, what is it?"  
  
"I need you to surrender you body to my soul. Then Sesshomaru and I will finally be together."  
  
Kagome seemed to be taken back by this comment. Then she seemed to calm down. She looked at Kikyo with pity. 'The only reason she wants my body is because of Sesshomaru. But, I can't do that. I love Sesshomaru.'  
  
"I am sorry Kikyo. But I cannot let you do that. I will not give up Sesshomaru to you."  
  
"HA! You? What makes you think that he would love you? He just fools you Kagome. Why on earth would he love you? He is just pretending that you are me in my absence! Fool! He would never love you. How do you know that he loves you?"  
  
"I don't. But I do know that he would never love you."  
  
"HA! We shall see dear sister, we shall see."  
  
Then she vanished. 'What have you done Kikyo? And what does she mean I'm fighting for my memory?' Suddenly a road appeared in front of her. Sigh 'Maybe I should take it. There is no sense in dwelling here.' With that decided she walked down the road. As she went further down, she saw mountains of corpses. There had been a big battle. She continued her walk down the road. Scattered across her pass were youkai and humans alike.  
  
As she continued she tried to remain calm. Something was coming up ahead, it wasn't bad. She just didn't know what it was. Her heart pained from seeing the corpses. Ahead of her were broken weapons, bones, hearts, everything. She continued and as she went further, the pain continued to grow. But she didn't stop. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She had to regain those memories and come back to the real world. Finally, she neared the end of the battlefield.  
  
She looked back at the mountains of corpses. Her brown orbs were overflowing from emotions. Anger, hatred, jealousy, greed, sadness, and mostly pain. The world was filled with those emotions. Only very lucky ones would find happiness, salvation, and love. She would be one of those lucky ones.  
  
Suddenly, the mountains of corpses were replaced by a desert of demolished villages and homes. If this was her mind, then why was it like this? It seemed as if everywhere and everything in her mind was in ruins. Her mind was broken. Just like these places. Her memories were gone. She was hollow. Everything was shattered. She endured all the pain that welled in her heart. Every village she walked through, she closed her eyes. She did not want to see all of this pain and disaster.  
  
Then, the desert was switched with and ocean. It was an ocean of blood. She was getting closer. She could feel it. She soon became covered in blood. The blood was everywhere. There was no way to avoid it. Some blood would just spout up at you.  
  
She then saw something far away. She just had to reach it. She didn't know what it was. She just knew that it was bad. The aura wasn't evil. It was soothing, comforting, and warm, it was happiness. It was calling for her. HE was calling for her. She began to walk at a faster pace. Then it became a jog. It became a run. Then it turned into a sprint. Finally, she dashed over.  
  
Then she saw a light up ahead. She ran over to that light. When she arrived she was in a room full of mirrors. She looked around. Then out of nowhere he appeared. He seemed familiar. He came to comfort her. She couldn't see who it was on account of the light. She wanted to see him. But he wouldn't let her. But whoever it was was comforting and knew her well. He wanted to help her. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt strong muscular hands snake around her waist. He pulled her close. Then finally she looked up.  
  
She saw her silver-haired Sesshomaru. He smiled at her. His eyes showed all of his emotions. The golden orbs were threatening to overflow with sadness, despair, and love.  
  
"Kagome, please wake up."  
  
Again, he pulled her close. He ran his fingers threw her hair. All he ever wanted was right there. It was so close but yet so far away. He had to make her remember. He stared at her chocolate eyes and got lost in them. They embraced for what it seemed as eternity. They never wanted to let go of this feeling. Being safe with no one else to hurt them. They tightened their embrace. Unknown to Kagome that she was doing exactly the same thing outside of her mind.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes snapped open. The calm mirrors that surrounded them shattered angrily. Everything started to fade to black. It started to fade away. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in fear. He too was disappearing. His look gave her a comforting feeling as if to say not to be afraid. Trusting Sesshomaru she gave in. When she opened her eyes again, Sesshomaru was there smiling at her.  
  
"You got it back, ne?" he smirked. Kagome nodded and flung herself on him. She started to cry. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. 'I will never let you get hurt ever again.' Kagome looked up at him. "Sesshomaru, do you love me?" He was taken back by this question. "Kikyo said that you hated me and pretended only to like me because I look like her." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. "Why would you believe her? Ever since I first laid eyes on you I have fallen in love with you. You showed me things that no one else could. I love you Kagome." Kagome's eyes were now rimmed with tears. "I love you to Sesshomaru." He embraced her as she fell asleep. 'I will personally slaughter Naraku for hurting Kagome. I swear it.' He then too fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
'So, the girl has regained her memories. Oh well, she still has a great fear of me. That is good enough for now. Maybe I shall pay her a little visit soon.' A malicious laugh filled the night air sending shivers down every creature's spine. 'Soon Kagome, soon.' Then he disappeared into the shadows leaving only an ominous aura in his wake.  
  
I'm back! Sorry about the delay. But I did say around Tuesday. Well anyways, sorry about the short chapters and the rushed story line. Here are my pathetic reasons: Number one, this is my first fan fiction and I had no idea how to develop the story line. Two, I chose the PERFECT time to right it just before my cousins came. Oh and for those of you who keep complaining about the length of my paragraphs. Then you try it. It's a lot longer then you think. I didn't know how much you had to right until I looked at mine. Just try and make your own fan fiction and you'll see. Well that's all! I hope you liked this one I tried to make it longer. R&R  
  
-IcyAsh 


	12. The Clay Pot

I want to give a shout out to my friend Sesshy's Koi!  
  
The Clay Pot  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
'I wish to see that girl Kagome suffer once more. Perhaps I will be in need of her sister. I know a certain ogress by the name of Urasue who would love to do the honors.' "Urasue! Come here immediately!"  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku."  
  
"Go gather Kikyo's bones and grave soil. I trust you know what to do."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku."  
  
"Go."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku."  
  
'Soon you will be mine Kagome.' He went to his chamber. He slipped off his baboon pelt. His bloodshot eyes shown through the darkness and gave a penetrating stare that could freeze hell a thousand times over. "Kagura!"  
  
"What is it this time Naraku?" her voice hinting of boredom.  
  
"Where is your sister?"  
  
"I am right here Master Naraku."  
  
"Ah Kanna, show me Kagome."  
  
"Yes Master Naraku."  
  
The childlike demoness held up her mirror showing a young girl within a demon's arms. Kagura just stood in the shadows. 'What a bum. Sending us to do all his pathetic hanyou work, how pathetic. I wish to be free. As a wind sorceress, I do not wish to be kept under control by this pathetic hanyou. If it weren't for him holding my heart, I would not be here right now!'  
  
"Kagura."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go follow Urasue, watch her, and when she is done bring Kikyo to me."  
  
'Bossy.'  
  
"I'm off."  
  
'This should prove to be interesting. Kikyo's soul will be put into a clay pot while her sister flourishes in beauty. This will be fun I shall get Kikyo to get rid of Kagome, what fun!' His thoughts were interrupted by Kanna. She held a mirror in her hands. Usually he would have killed the demon right then and there, but Kanna was special, she could suck souls out and was one of his first incarnations. He nodded his approval as she pulled out her mirror. Inside was a picture of Kagura. She knew they were watching. She hovered overhead of Urasue. Unbeknownst to the ogress, Kagura was watching her every move.  
  
The ogress merged Kikyo's bones and soil together to create a clay body. It was supposed to be flesh. It felt like flesh except if broken, she will break like clay. Kagura watched the ogress boast over her creation. To her surprise, Kikyo purified her, turning her to ashes in the wind. Kagura flew down to the undead priestess. Kikyo spotted her and made no attempts to leave. "Kagura, ne?"  
  
"Hello Kikyo, Naraku has sent me here to "fetch" you."  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously. Was it not enough that she had already been murdered by him only to be purged from her grave? Her only motives were revenge on her sister. She was the reason why she hired Naraku. She was the reason why Naraku turned against her. She was the reason why Sesshomaru was out of reach. She was the reason why she was dead.  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"He wishes for your assistance."  
  
"Why should I help him? What is in it for me?"  
  
"You will be able to get revenge on your sister. Naraku simply wants to see Kagome suffer and be in despair. You can have your lord and he will have his entertainment."  
  
Kikyo thought of this. 'I could get even with Kagome. What if Naraku betrays me again? I shall comply with this request but I shall keep a close eye on Naraku. I do not want to be tricked like a fool again.' She stared at Kagura. She was an incarnation of Naraku. She held a fan as her weapon. 'If Naraku does indeed try to plot against me, I shall kill him. Coming back from the dead has given me yet more miko abilities.' She forced a smile and followed Kagura.  
  
'Sheesh. What is it with Naraku and bringing back annoying females? Honestly, you think that he gets enough of me and Kanna but no, he has to bring in an undead priestess who seeks revenge among her kin. Talk about a perfect match. I can hear it now! Extra! Extra! Two deranged psychopaths combine forces upon a pure miko! I can hear it now!' Just as Kagura, Kikyo was also deep within her thoughts.  
  
'What can he be up to? I can't stand being around Kagura. She is just plain creepy. Oh well, at least I will be able to take my revenge on Kagome. She shall pay for all of this. She should be the one stuck here not me.'  
  
When the two stubborn girls finally reached the castle, it was covered with a thick miasma. Kagura stared angrily. 'Damn it Naraku! How are we supposed to go in now?' Kikyo, seeing Kagura's disposition, strung one of her arrows and released it far into the miasma. It instantly cleared. 'I see why Naraku wants her now.'  
  
They entered the castle. It was fairly nice. It had once belonged to someone else but Naraku slew him. Kagura lead the way. However, both of them were still consumed within their thoughts so it was silent as they walked. They walked for what seemed to be centuries though only a couple of minutes. When they reached Naraku's room, Kagura opened the door and let her in then quickly shut it after she left.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Quit your acting and get down to the point."  
  
"Kikyo, that hurt me real bad."  
  
"Listen fool, you killed me, I'm looking for revenge, now let's get to the point!"  
  
"Okay. I want you to bring me your sister. I would like to torture her a bit then you can do whatever you want with her."  
  
"And Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Do as you please."  
  
"Very well."  
  
'Soon my little sister, you shall get what you deserve. Then I will be able to be with sweet Sesshomaru. I hope I didn't leave him alone for long. He is probably hiding in his room out of fear of my sister.' She smirked at the thought. 'Yes, I do not know why Kagome even claimed that he was ever hers, for in the end, he shall be mine anyways.'  
  
"It is truly tragic, don't you think Kagura?"  
  
"What is oh so tragic now?"  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"What the fact that she is the living dead? You're the one who killed her anyways."  
  
"Not that. The fact that the once pure priestess is now an evil soul."  
  
"I don't see how that is tragic."  
  
"I don't either."  
  
"Besides, I don't think that she was ever pure."  
  
"You're right, that's why we will get Kikyo to get Kagome. She thinks that the only reason why we want her is for entertainment. That is partially true; however, she is also the purest miko ever. Perhaps she does not know it but she could easily purify many demons with one blast. Imagine her tainted; she would be able to slaughter anyone we want."  
  
"Right." Said Kagura as her leave. 'I still don't get it.' Just because Kagura was an incarnation of Naraku didn't mean that she didn't have her own ideas. Naraku kept her locked away. I hope that Sesshomaru would be able to slaughter Naraku, and then I could be free. She took Kikyo to her room. She felt kind of sorry for her. It all went away as Kikyo snapped at her. "What are you staring at?" Kagura merely chuckled and was on her way. She didn't have time for this.  
  
She went to accompany Kanna in their room. Though Naraku did not treat them with respect he gave them the second largest room in the castle. Then they had their own dojo for their training. Kanna was inside meditating. Kagura went in and plopped on her bed. 'This is too exhausting, why doesn't that bum do the work himself?' She looked at Kanna. Then she went to sleep.  
  
Kanna stared at her younger sister. 'Kagura, I sense that something will happen soon. It should be the demise of Naraku. Then we can be free.' She closed her eyes and went back to her mediation.  
  
OMG! What happened to my reviewers??? sniff don't you guys like me anymore? JK I made it longer anyways. I want to see more reviews though. And once again shout out to SESSHY'S KOI! 


	13. Breaking the Ice

Breaking the Ice  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning to something soft and fluffy. She snuggled closer. Then she remembered the turn of events that had happened not to long ago. She also remembered that Sesshomaru had confessed his love to her. She smiled. Then she heard slight giggles. To her supreme horror Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru's parents, and her parents were staring at her. She almost fell out of bed if it weren't for Sesshomaru who caught her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Kagome!" her mother smiled at her. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." Her mother was back to normal. Just like she was before she turned cold like Kikyo. "Of course I will." She never had been happier. Sesshomaru stared at the queen and king. 'Perhaps I should ask her now.'  
  
"Ahem, Kagome, can I please speak with you?"  
  
Everyone stared at him, their smiles broadening.  
  
"Alone!"  
  
Everyone scurried out of the room. Not without Miroku screaming and flailing his arms in the air saying, "Woo Hoo! You go Sesshomaru! Aw, come on Sango! I want to see!" No sooner he fell unconscious. "Stupid lecher." Sango and Inuyasha dragged him out of the room. As soon as he was sure that no one was listening he cleared his throat.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"K-Kagome, d-do y-you.................."  
  
'Crap I'm stuttering.'  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome I have something I want to ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to marry me?"  
  
He pulled out a ring. Kagome's eyes started to water. This alarmed Sesshomaru to no end. "I'm sorry I understand if you don't want to be my mate, after all, inu youkai mate for life and all." He said with his voice saddened. "No, no, that isn't it Sesshomaru, I would love to be your mate. I'm crying because I'm happy."  
  
"So you will be my mate?"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
"Kagome, you melted my heart and you broke through the ice that no one else could, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Outside  
  
"Jeez how embarrassing."  
  
"Tell me about."  
  
"My son can't stop stuttering!"  
  
sigh  
  
Inside  
  
whisper  
  
"Kagome I think someone is outside."  
  
Kagome walks quietly over to the door. Then abruptly opens it. 'NEWS FLASH! Lords of the lands get caught eavesdropping! EXTRA! EXTRA!' The moment she opened the door, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, and their parents piled up. Then Miroku had to open his big mouth. "WOO HOO! You da man!" SLAP!  
  
Later  
  
"Kagome I hope you understand that you will be able to live longer now that you and I are mates."  
  
"Really? So now I can always be with you?  
  
"Yes."  
  
They arrived at dinner. They still had Naraku to deal about. He would suffer for hurting Kagome. They would discuss that matter another day. For now, they would plan the wedding and such.  
  
"Are you my new daddy?" Two large turquoise orbs stared up at him. 'It's that kitsune. Well if he regards Kagome as his mother and I am her mate then I'm supposing then he would be my adopted pup.' He looked down at the eager eyes. "Yes, I suppose that I am your new dad." The kitsune smiled broadened. "Yay!" He jumped onto the unsuspecting youkai. As soon as dinner was done everyone went to sleep. They had had enough events for one day.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome were now sharing one room along with Shippo. He wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled her scent. It was wonderful. She smelled of jasmine and lilies. 'I will never let you go again Kagome.' He nuzzled her hair. He held her this way all night. They never wanted this moment to end.  
  
For Sesshomaru, this feeling was even more confusing. He had never felt so protective of anyone else. He hadn't cared for anyone else for a while. Last, he hadn't been loved by anyone else in a long time. He didn't want to lose something that he had just found. 'No, I will not lose the one thing I love so much.' It was surprising really, the fact that they had met only about 2 weeks ago and he had grown to her so fast. His half brother had tried to do that many times and failed. Where as this girl had only met him and unintentionally caused him to feel this way. He stared at the angel he had in his arms. Even if none of this had happened he would have chosen her over Kikyo anyways. Kikyo was cruel and cold. Even though he acted the same way, that was not who he was. He would never have turned against his own kin like THAT. The two sisters, just like he and Inuyasha except worse. They were alike in the sense that they were twins. He and Inuyasha were separated by age. But though they had their differences, no matter how much they said they would, he would never kill Inuyasha and Inuyasha would never kill him. But Kagome and Kikyo should be closer. They were twin sisters. One with great elegance, pride, and beauty while the other is spoiled, ugly, rude, and irrational. Kagome was pure of heart. Kikyo was tainted to the core. How could they be so different?  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
"Come out Naraku, I know that you are there."  
  
"Sharp as ever I see."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to know when you shall go for Kagome."  
  
"Around tomorrow at sundown, Kagome should be going out for a walk, I will get her then."  
  
"I see, I will accompany you then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagura's and Kanna's Room  
  
"So tomorrow we are going after the miko eh Kanna?  
  
"Yes Kagura."  
  
"Well we better get some rest. I have no intention on fighting tomorrow but I have a feeling that we will never have to take orders again. Good night Kanna."  
  
"Good night Kagura."  
  
"Oh and perhaps we can sneak out Kohaku so that they will not hurt us when Naraku is defeated."  
  
"Okay."  
  
IMPORTANT NEWS FOR READERS!  
  
I AM PLANNING TO START A NEW STORY I JUST WANT TO VERIFY IF YOU GUYS WANT A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY OR IF YOU WANT ME TO JUST PLAIN OUT CONTINUE. It's up to you guys but I'm definitely not abandoning it.  
  
Whoa! You guys came back! I haven't heard from some of you guys since I very first wrote this! I missed you guys so much! I'm almost at 100 too! Umm I don't really see how but that's still cool! Oh and I am planning to start a new story about Sesshomaru and Kagome really soon! Don't worry if you guys really like this one I won't end it soon! R&R  
  
IcyAsh 


	14. The Confrontation

The Confrontation  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
There was a loud knock on the window. Sesshomaru immediately woke up. There was a woman sitting on a feather outside. She was obviously a wind demon. She had black hair and red eyes. Sesshomaru growled it was late at night, then he smelt something. She reeks of Naraku.  
  
"Please, Sesshomaru, calm yourself. I do not come here to harm you. I simply wish to settle a deal with you."  
  
Immediately Sesshomaru relaxed into his cold demeanor. So this woman wanted to make a deal. We shall see about that.  
  
"What is your name and of what deal do you want?"  
  
"My name is Kagura; I am an incarnation of Naraku. I wish to see that man dead and for me to be freed. I was hoping that you could perhaps slay Naraku."  
  
"How do I that you are not just trying to deceive me?"  
  
"Just because I am an incarnation of Naraku, does not mean that I approve and follow everything he does. We have our own minds too you know. Besides I have some very useful information that I think you shall find useful."  
  
"Like..................?"  
  
"Naraku is a hanyou. He absorbs other humans and demons. "  
  
"What would we get if we slay Naraku and gain your freedom?"  
  
"You will save that girl over there." She said pointing at Kagome. 'I don't want to get more involved that she already is. But what if Kagura is just lying, besides, knowing Kagome, she will not just sit around and do nothing.' At that moment Kagome woke up. She looked at Kagura then Sesshomaru. She remembered Kagura and knew that she meant no harm.  
  
"Hello Kagura."  
  
"Hello Kagome."  
  
'Why isn't she scared of Kagura?' Kagome actually seemed pretty friendly towards Kagura. It also seemed like Kagura looked more at ease with Kagome awake. However, Sesshomaru does not like to be left in the shadow. The two girls were now in a conversation.  
  
"Kagome how do you know Kagura?"  
  
"She talked to me when I was with Naraku. You can trust her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. Even when she was in danger, she would manage and put on a smile. It was amazing for him to see. It seemed so fake and on other days it seemed so real. It was like his mask. It hid all the real emotions. It was funny. He was supposing that now he would have to help Kagura obtain her freedom. He sighed. The girls had resumed their conversation. He looked at Kagura. When she first arrived she seemed tense and cold, but now as she is talking to Kagome, she seemed to even smile. Kagome has that kind of effect around people.  
  
'Kagome, I don't know how you can always be so pure.' Kagome stopped her conversation and stared at him. Almost like she heard his thoughts, she smiled at him. It was one of her pure smiles not a fake one. It made his heart fill with warmth. He returned with a smile of his own.  
  
"Kagome I must go now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Naraku might suspect if I stay away to long."  
  
"Very well, be careful Kagura."  
  
"I shall, farewell. Oh wait!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kagome I don't know what you shall say to this but, Naraku, he has revived Kikyo into a clay body."  
  
Kagome looked at her in shock. It couldn't be true could it? 'Why would he do that?' She snapped her head back up. She must ask Kagura this question.  
  
"What do they intend to do?"  
  
"Tomorrow, at dusk, Kikyo plans to take Kagome to Naraku. She then believes that she will be able to obtain Sesshomaru."  
  
"Thank you for telling us this Kagura, you are a great friend."  
  
"Your welcome. Farewell."  
  
She bowed and pulled her feather out of her hair and flew away. 'Kagome, she makes me feel happiness. She fills me with this warmth. It this how it feels to have friends?' She shook her head and regained her composure as she reentered the castle. She crept back into her room and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru took the liberty to awaken every one of Kagome's friends. He announced what Kagura had just told him and Kagome. Everyone nodded in approval and all went back to sleep. He went back to his room. Kagome was sitting on the bed her hair covered her shoulders. She was smiling. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. He told her that she should get some sleep for tomorrow. She nodded and told him the same.  
  
That night in the castle, a demon and a miko lay in a lover's embrace. A hanyou hugged his sword to sleep. A kitsune and a neko lay next to each other seeking warmth. A taijiya laid thinking about a certain monk in the room beside her. A monk laid thinking about a certain taijiya who he had come to love in the room beside him. It was fairly peaceful.  
  
In another castle within the summits of the woods, a hanyou sleeps with a dagger in his hand. An undead miko slept up in a tree surrounded by her shikigami. In another room a "little" demoness lay with no expression on her face. Then in another room, another demon lay dreaming about freedom.  
  
IMPORTANT FOR FLAMERS  
  
I think I had enough crap for one day. Let's just get this straight, this is an AU. If you don't like it, then why did you bother to read it past the 1st chapter??? Because if you haven't noticed, I made them OOC! If you don't understand it go ask someone who cares. You guys flame me and complain about the length, characters, plot, I don't care. There are plenty who like the story how I write it. FanFICTION. Get that straight! If you have a problem with my writing, then don't read it! It is as simple as that because I don't really give a crap. And if you do decide to flame me please do it politely then I will listen but I really don't want to listen to some arrogant jerk.  
  
IMPORTANT FOR REVIEWERS  
  
Hey you guys! Sorry about that but I'm really not in the mood for flames. Well how did you like the chapter? I'm planning to start a new story soon. If you guys like, you can leave your email and I will email you guys whenever I update. Well Ja ne for now. R&R Oh and if you guys flame me please be polite. I don't mind that.  
  
_IcyAsh_


	15. Moments

I want to thank Golden-Eyed-Girl, Sesshy's Koi, aShEs5, falling in the darkness, Sarcasm Girl8, sesshylover16, ( there are too many!) and all of you reviewers!  
  
Moments  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
They all awoke the next morning feeling reenergized. They knew that this would be their battle at dusk. They also know that some of them might not come back. They took this time to spend their last moments together. Shippo had to relish his new family. Miroku had finally admitted his feelings towards Sango. Kirara was enjoying her new family. Inuyasha loved his new life with his little sister. Sesshomaru and Kagome never could have been happier. They all knew the risk that they were taking and knew that they would have to beat Naraku.  
  
He had done nothing but evil. He had cursed Miroku's grandfather. He had slain Sango's village. He had killed Kouga's kin. He had taken Kagome. He had hurt Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's pride.  
  
Kagome was standing next to a window. Her raven hair swirled around her face along with the breeze. She looked like an angel. She had a smile on her face. But it was one of indecision. Her gaze seemed distant. They still sparkled with a fire though. Sesshomaru was standing behind her. She seemed to not notice his presence. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Her hair flowing. She gazed at him.  
  
His face was etched in worry. He also had his angelic features. He, with his calm face and cold demeanor, also had a heart. She had melted it was all. He stood tall with his muscular body. With his graceful stride and unrivaled strength, he too, looked like an angel.  
  
Together they stood. It was still morning. Birds chirped in the air. He wrapped his arm around her. They looked like two angels watching over the rest of their friends. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. He was worried about her. He didn't want her to go into battle with him. She gave him a smile. "I can take care of myself you know."  
  
He gave her one of his rare smiles. "I know, but I don't want to lose you." There was an icy sadness that laced his words. "You aren't going to lose anyone." She sounded so reassuring. He wanted to believe her, but he knew that something bad was going to happen. "Sesshomaru, I know how to protect myself. Sango taught me how to use the katana and bow when I was little. I want to be there with you." She snuggled into his embrace. He tightened his hold on her waist. He knew to start an argument with her would be useless. She would never learn of how much control she had over him.  
  
Outside in the gardens were Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. They had 'til dusk to improve. Inuyasha couldn't seem to concentrate though. Sango and Miroku noticed this and decided to ask. "What is wrong Inuyasha?" He seemed to snap back to reality. "I was just wondering if Kagome could defend herself. She is like a little sister to me and I do not want to see her hurt." Sango smiled.  
  
"Of course she does. I taught her when we were little."  
  
"She is like a little sister to all of us Inuyasha."  
  
"Miroku is right. You wouldn't think that we would approve of this battle if we knew that Kagome would be in danger now would we?"  
  
"Right."  
  
They all looked up to see Sesshomaru and Kagome looking down at them. Kagome seemed truly happy. Though Sango was a demon exterminator she respected Kagome's decision. In all her years of knowing Kagome she had never seen her so happy. Her eyes sparkled. At dusk all of their skills shall be put to the test.  
  
Shippo and Kirara were in an enchanted room practicing. They did not want Naraku to see what they were practicing. Shippo was using his tricks to create images of the gang. Kirara was going around and he would be on her back going unnoticed in the forest. They would be protected by Kagura and Kanna who would also be projecting images. But they would also have to "fight" them.  
  
Kouga, the wolf prince, had just arrived. He had been in the mountains confirming information when he received a letter from Kagome. He rushed over immediately. He had been to busy and hadn't heard of the kidnapping. The moment he arrived one of the servants informed him. Kagome was his best friend. He saw Sesshomaru and was alarmed. The lord of the western lands was here? He saw Kagome and reassured him. After he had calmed down he agreed to help. He had forgiven Kagura after hearing about her predicament. He agreed to first retrieve her and Kanna's hearts. He was currently practicing in his room.  
  
It was almost noon. Dusk wasn't for another four to five hours from now. They were obviously nervous. None of them were worried about themselves however. They all were worried of each other. It was funny really. Naraku had caused them all so much pain. Yet, he had brought them all together. They couldn't live without each other. They had all become so much more then friends. If any of them would die, then they wanted to be together 'til the end. They all wanted to remember the good times.  
  
Kagura and Kanna were in their room speaking. Naraku hadn't a clue. Everything was going fine. Kagura would pretend to battle them and purposely missing. Kanna would be sent in the forest for Shippo. She would pretend to fight Shippo in a projector image. They would obtain freedom at last. She would be able to repay for all of the awful things that she had been forced to do.  
  
Naraku was in his own room dozing off. He didn't even take the time to even think of the battle. He doubted that they would win against him. So why bother when you could relax? This was how he had been all day long. He just sat and looked like he was a real bum.  
  
Kikyo was doing the same. Most of her like she had been spoiled, sadly it didn't change much now that she was dead. She sat toying around with her bow and arrow. She never knew that Kagome had learned how to use weapons. Her mother would not have allowed it. However, just because her mother said no did not mean that her father had said no. He secretly asked Sango to teach Kagome.  
  
On the other hand, the gang was practicing. Sesshomaru practiced the tokijn with Inuyasha who used the Tetsusaiga. Sango was giving tips and sparring with Kagome out of the boys' sight. It would be a surprise. Miroku was talking with Kouga. Shippo was still playing with Kirara. It was almost time............  
  
HELLO MY REVIEWERS! Sorry about my cough second cough outburst there. Well anyways I'm continuing this story. I sent out several polls and I have determined the next story! Well I hope you read that one once I finish this one because it seems better. After all you make more mistakes on the first one right? So I will update soon! If you need to talk to me then just email me! Oh and I deleted the old Important News. Ja ne  
  
_IcyAsh_


	16. The Battle part I

Thanks to sesshylover16 for encouraging me and Golden-Eyed-Girl for helping me through these last chapters.  
  
The Battle part I  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Before they had set out, Kagome had changed into her taijiya uniform. Her style was like Sango's except that hers was baby blue where it was pink and dark blue where it is black. She had a bow and a quiver of bows slung across her back. She also had a katana on her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Sango was also wearing her taijiya outfit. Inuyasha also changed into his red haori again. Everyone else was wearing the same clothing.  
  
They were now far away from the castle to help prevent any damage. They were at the border of a forest near Naraku's castle. Close enough for Kouga to get the hearts. Everything seemed so beautiful. It was amazing how so many things seemed to stand out suddenly when you realize that you may never see them again. Then they heard a strange ruffling noise in the forest.  
  
Suddenly an arrow shot out of nowhere. Then Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyo showed up. Kanna was sent after Shippo and Kirara who had fleeted into the forest. Kikyo was facing up against Kagome. Kagura fought against Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had Naraku. Everything was going as planned. Once Kouga had heard the start of Kagura's Dance of the Wind, he made a dash towards the castle.  
  
When he arrived there, there were some lowly demons who he had no problem destroying. He went in and retrieved the hearts. Shippo and Kanna where doing excellently conjuring figures of the gang so that Naraku would easily miss. Miroku and Sango were shooting fake attacks at Kagura. They made it look so real.  
  
Kagome was fighting her sister. For a little while, she pretending like Kikyo was too much for her. Kikyo bought her bait. Kikyo had her cornered unaware of her katana.  
  
"Well little sister, I hope you know that this will be the end. The only reason why Sesshomaru agreed to fight along side you was because he wished to see me."  
  
"So desu ka? What makes you think that Kikyo? Is it truly a pain to see that he loves me and not you? To see that mother loves me now? To know that you are clay and dirt while I am flesh and blood?"  
  
"You shall pay for mocking me Kagome."  
  
"We shall see about that." Said Kagome knocking Kikyo off her body. She drew the katana and slashed it across Kikyo. She screamed in pain. Kikyo jumped back with and astonished look upon her face.  
  
"Who taught you how to use a katana?"  
  
"Sango, father asked her to."  
  
Kikyo stared in rage. She and Kagome stood about forty feet apart from each other. Kagome and Kikyo both had their bows and arrows ready. They both let their arrows fly. Kikyo's arrow skinned Kagome's face. Kagome's, on the other hand, hit Kikyo's heart. Kikyo lay there dying in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at her sister. She held such pity for her. 'Where did I go wrong?' Kikyo looked up at her sister. She was so pure. So kind and selfless. She had always envied Kagome's beauty and purity. She closed her eyes and died.  
  
Kagome looked down at her sister one last time. 'This was for the best.' She turned and walked away. She turned and saw that Naraku was still fighting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She stood in the distance about to shoot her arrows. With the rate at they were going, she might shoot Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Then she felt an aura within the foreset. She found that it was Kouga and saw that he was surrounded by youkai. She decided to help Kouga fight of some of the demons attacking him. With one shot, she eliminated most of them away from Kouga. He thanked her and continued to fight. She purified most of the shouki that had come from Naraku. She also got rid of some of the poison gas and miasma.  
  
Miroku and Sango continued to "fight" Kagura. They knew that the others would need them though. Miroku used part of his wind tunnel. Kagura pretended to be sucked in but pulled away and vanished into the woods. Then she reappeared. She had a huge grin upon her face. Kagome and Kouga appeared after her. He had the hearts safe. Miroku and Sango nodded they would help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru now.  
  
"You have the hearts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Give them to me and Kanna please."  
  
Kouga handed the hearts to Kagura and Kanna. They held it to there chest and the hearts merged with their bodies. Kagura smiled as did Kanna. They nodded their thanks to Kouga and continued the battle.  
  
Naraku was quite surprised when Kagura attacked him. That's when he realized that she now had her heart. He also noticed that Kikyo was now dead. He had not expected this to happen. He couldn't turn around either. A slight change in plans might be a bit bad but not so much. He turned and continued to battle with them.  
  
They continued to battle. Naraku's tentacles shot at almost every single one of them except Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Kanna. They did not seem like much of a threat. He mainly concentrated on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The rest of them were not worth his time. Kouga stayed and helped Kagome get rid of the demons. They would be a distraction to the rest of them.  
  
Kagome gazed sadly at her friends all she could do was preoccupy herself with these petty demons. She was indeed helping Kouga however. One of her arrows would purify hundreds of demons at once. Naraku had not seen her power yet. She would keep it under wraps for now. She continued to battle alongside Kouga. Her thoughts however were not fully on the battle, but mainly on Sesshomaru and her friends' safety. She snapped out of her thoughts just as a demon came ahead of her. She drew her bow and purified it. For now she would have to wait.................................

**Important News**  
  
Hey you guys! Well more of my cousins are staying over so you won't be seeing me Thursday thru Tuesday. Another thing is that there will be about five to six more chapters. And yet another thing is that my next story will be a sess/kag and will be rated PG13 and shall also be an AU and the characters will be slightly OOC I'm working the story right after this chapter and they will be high school kids. My third story will probably be an Inu/Kag for some of the people who like Inuyasha and Kagome stories. And my fourth one might be either one. So I'll see you later!  
  
_IcyAsh_


	17. Kagome's Sacrifice part II

Kagome's Sacrifice part II  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The battle continued and so far they were faring well.  
  
"Do you really think that you can beat me?"  
  
"Well we can die trying."  
  
"That is your choice."  
  
Naraku shot one of his tentacles out. Kagura sliced it with her wind only to have another shoot out at her. Sango covered her and shot her Hiraikotsu out and destroyed it. Kagura nodded her thanks and headed for the skies.  
  
"Dance of the Dragon!" She swung her fan and unleashed great winds. It destroyed many obstacles for the group. Back with Kagome and Kouga things were going pretty well. Kouga noticed that the rest of them needed more help then they needed. Kagura saw only several more demons and swiped over there. They immediately were severed and were now lumps on the floor. Kouga and Kagome thanked Kagura and they left for the gang.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued to hack their way to Naraku. Sesshomaru managed to get by all of the tentacles leaving Inuyasha to hack. He snarled at Naraku. Naraku grinned and suddenly tentacles grasped Sesshomaru. 'He's trying to pull me in!' Sesshomaru fought to break free but Naraku placed a spell immobilizing him. Suddenly an arrow shot out and destroyed all of the tentacles. Naraku and Sesshomaru look to see who it was.  
  
Kagome was nearing Naraku. His aura had become yet even stronger. As she neared she caught the site of Naraku and Sesshomaru. She gasped. Sesshomaru was going to be pulled into Naraku's body! She pulled out and arrow and strung her bow. Then she let it fly. Twing! It shot through all of Naraku's tentacles releasing Sesshomaru.  
  
Naraku turns to glare at Kagome. If looks could kill then Kagome would be underground six feet under. He then attempted to make a dash over to Kagome but was abruptly stopped by our favorite taiyoukai Sesshomaru.  
  
"Your opponent is me not Kagome."  
  
"Yes, but our prize is Kagome."  
  
"Leave her out of this."  
  
"She is already in this so how can she get out?"  
  
"By destroying you." He ran over and attacked Naraku. The hanyou and the youkai continued their battle. Kagome watched in awe. They were both so strong. She wanted to help so bad however if she did, then she might hit Sesshomaru due to there lighting speed. She looked around everyone was getting tired. Inuyasha now joined his brother in fighting Naraku. Shippo and Kanna were doing lots of help. Naraku had begun to get confused. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were getting rid of the tentacles. Kouga had made a break for Naraku.  
  
The situation was not going to get any better. She began to shoot her arrows. They immediately destroyed many of Naraku's tentacles. However his attention remained on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They were getting quite tired.  
  
Sesshomaru cracked out his acid whip and slashed it across Naraku who shot out more of his tentacles. In addition, Inuyasha continued to use the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru did not draw his sword. The Tenseiga was a sword of healing. He was not going to use it yet. He was however growing tired. His movements became slower. Though still at lightning speed it was still slower. He noticed that everyone was growing weary of the battle. The sun was still out and would continue to be out for several more hours. Sesshomaru wielded the Tokijn and slashed it across of Naraku.  
Naraku suddenly sped up and thrust his claws through Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru gasped and wavered. Kagome saw this and screamed his name. She was close now but not close enough to get in the way of the battle. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and held her. "Let me go Inuyasha!" "No, stay out of the battle Kagome."  
Kagome didn't listen to Inuyasha. Naraku was almost about to do his last attack when she broke free of Inuyasha's grasp. "Kagome wait!" His voice was distant. She wasn't thinking straight. All she knew was that she had to go over there and protect Sesshomaru. Even for a strong youkai, when tired this blow could be fatal.  
Sesshomaru suddenly fell to the floor. He watched as Naraku was about to strike his fatal blow. 'I love you Kagome please be safe.' He closed his eyes and awaited the impact of the blow. It never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see Kagome run right in front of him. His eyes widened. She turned around and latched herself onto him. She looked up at him. She seemed happy. "I love you." Then Naraku hit her. His blast came colliding into her. Her angelic figure came down on him. He held onto her and sank to his knees. Inuyasha in his rage started to attack Naraku again.  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome her breathing was still there but it was slowing down. He caressed her hair. She looked at him and smiled then touched her hand to his chest. Then she glowed pink and an amazing sensation swept through him. Then all of his wounds were gone. She looked up and said "I love you." She closed her eyes and died. Sesshomaru howled in pain. She was dead. He was going to pay....................................

Hey you guys! Sorry about the cliffy. I don't have much to say but umm for Kenshin's Grl and Kayla, can you guys leave your emails? Well ja ne for now.  
  
_IcyAsh_


	18. Sesshomaru's Revenge part III

_I am so sorry but my name is now Seiya Negau and my other one is now IcyAsh well anyways yeah just so you don't get confused. Oh and about my next story now I don't really know what it is going to be. Sorry! Ja ne  
_  
Sesshomaru's Revenge part III  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Inuyasha, get Kagome's body out of here, I'll handle Naraku." Inuyasha nodded and ran to Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes became crimson. His fangs grew as did his claws. 'You are going to pay Naraku. I will make sure that you will have a slow and painful death.' Sesshomaru now had a maniacal smile that said "You are going to die soon so say your prayers." Naraku chuckled. 'What makes him think that he will beat me now?'  
  
Faster than he could blink Sesshomaru had him by the throat. He couldn't think, he didn't even know what he was doing. All he knew was that he would make the man pay. He thrust his claws through Naraku's stomach and began to leak poison from them. He watched as Naraku writhed around in pain. The poison he used was mental. Though no poison was actually killing him, at the moment, he would feel immense pain. Sesshomaru could let this go on for hours upon hours. He would wait before activating the poison. Then Naraku would truly be feeling the pain and would die. Sesshomaru was livid. He would keep his word and make Naraku suffer.  
  
"So you think that by torturing me you shall bring your miko back? What a fool you must be. That girl has no way of returning." Naraku screamed it out in between his pain.  
  
"That is enough!" Sesshomaru yelled. His eyes turned a darker shade of red and Naraku began to scream even louder. Sesshomaru stared at the pathetic being below him. Suddenly he heard Inuyasha call his name. He smirked. Gradually he began to regain his composure and turned back to normal. His fangs and claws withdrew and his eyes turned back to their normal amber.  
  
"You will see Kagome before you die." Inuyasha placed Kagome's body before his elder brother. Everyone watched in anxiety, oh how they wanted Kagome to live. He unsheathed the Tenseiga. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated. 'I can see them, the messengers of hell.' He swiped his Tenseiga across them. They disappeared. He leaned down and held Kagome to him. He moved her hair from her face. He was angry at her for pulling a stunt like that. Had she not jumped in front of him, she would still be alive. What more, was that she used her last strength to heal him. He was furious. Everyone decided to see Kagome later. Sesshomaru would obviously have a lot of talking to her to do.  
  
She began to stir. 'It is so dark. Oh, maybe it is because I'm closing my eyes.' She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru. She smiled as her eyes weld with tears. Then she jumped on him knocking both of them over. All the anger that he held all dispersed. He ran his hand through her hair. Something so pure, should never have to suffer ever again.  
  
"Why did you protect me?"  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
"You died."  
  
"I know, but you saved me. I wouldn't have been able to save you even if I tried. I didn't care if I died. If you died then I would've killed myself anyways."  
  
She snuggled into him. He stroked through her hair. He picked her up and went to meet the others at the castle. They had insisted to stay but he was very intimidating. She fell asleep in his arms. Her breathing was steady. When he arrived he was greeted by many. They all silenced when they saw the sleeping Kagome. Her parents nodded for him to leave Kagome in her room.  
  
He gazed down at the sleeping girl. He had been summoned by both his and her parents. He kissed her forehead and then left her with her friends watching protectively over there friend.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, how is Kagome?"  
  
"She is fine and is in her room with her friends."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Are her wounds healed?"  
  
"Yes, all of them are healed."  
  
"What about your wounds?"  
  
"They have also healed."  
  
"That is also very good to hear."  
  
"Well Sesshomaru, you are probably wondering why we wanted you here."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and urged them to continue.  
  
"It is time Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru stared in disbelief. How could they say that after this ordeal happened? Sure he already knew what he was going to do but still. He mentally sighed. If they wanted his answer now then they would have it. He cleared his throat. 'Here goes.'  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I'm really busy so please bear with me. Sorry you guys for another cliffy! Well I guess I shall be seeing you guys soon eh? Well maybe not but anyhow I will be updating as soon as I can! Bye!  
  
_Seiya Negau/IcyAsh_


	19. Sesshomaru's Request

Sesshomaru's Request  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to the king and queen. He bowed and kneeled before them. His mother and father were very excited behind him. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.  
  
"I, Sesshomaru, son of the lord of the West, ask for permission to have your daughter's, Kagome, daughter of the lord of the North, hand in marriage."  
  
'Please just say yes. Please just say yes.' There was an eerie silence throughout the room. Everyone held there breath. You could hear a pin drop if anyone dared to try. Inuyasha and the others just stared. Suddenly he heard someone gasp as if the words had just sunken in. He looked around but could find no one who caused the sound then looked back at the king. Kagome's father spoke up.  
  
"I, Lord of the North grant your request and wish you a happy marriage."  
  
Everyone cheered. Sesshomaru was about to walk up the stairs when he caught the scent of jasmine and lilies. Why didn't he notice it before? He stared back into the room. He didn't see her anywhere. He was about to turn and leave again when she revealed herself.  
From behind the curtains came Kagome. She had a huge smile upon her face. She had no veil and was wearing a new dress. She heard everything. Sesshomaru stood there with his emotionless face on. It immediately dispersed as Kagome jumped upon him. Everyone in the room blushed at her actions. They were even more surprised when she came from behind the curtain.  
  
Earlier  
  
Kagome was lying in bed beginning to stir. When she awoke she saw her mother and her friends staring down at her. They all smiled. Kagome looked at her mother. She hadn't the veil on and was wondering what she would do. Her mother smiled and expected what her daughter was going to say. She leaned down and whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Hurry downstairs honey. Your father has summoned Sesshomaru there I shall be there as well but hurry up now. Hide behind the curtain on the left and do not wear your veil."  
  
Kagome looked at her with confusion. Her mother just nodded and left. When she arrived there she slipped behind the curtain. She looked around everyone was there and they were all so tense. She scanned the room and found Sesshomaru. She watched as Sesshomaru walked and kneeled before her parents. She listened to his words. It took her quite a while to register those words in her head. 'Permission.........Kagome.........marriage............' When they did register she gasped then clasped her hand over her mouth. He had asked her father. What would he say? Of course he had already asked her but this was different. She closed her eyes and just waited for her father's answer. When she heard she had to force herself not to scream in happiness. She saw Sesshomaru begin to walk away then revealed herself from behind the curtain.  
  
Now  
  
Sesshomaru had a bewildered face on. Kagome's mother and Sesshomaru's mother both chuckled at this. He looked at them with a shocked face.  
  
"We told Kagome to go behind the curtain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well your mother told me that you would not be able to catch Kagome's scent if she was behind there and we felt that Kagome should be here."  
Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome was leaning her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer to him. Everyone in the room turned a dark shade of red except the couple who seemed oblivious to what was happening around them. Inuyasha covered Shippo's eyes who protested. Finally Miroku decided to speak.  
  
"Err, perhaps this isn't my place but hehehehe, perhaps you guys should get a room?"  
  
Then they realized what everyone was talking about and they blushed crimson red. Sesshomaru quickly let go of Kagome. He turned towards their parents and said thank you and left the room with Kagome. Kagome had never been so happy in her life. She looked up at her love and whispered, "You have made me so happy." He smiled at her; she had fallen asleep. 'You don't know how happy you have made me.' They walked up the stairs and into their room.  
  
She was like an angel. She looked so peaceful even through all that has happened. He tucked a strand of hair behind and kissed her. He lay next to her and fell into a peaceful sleep. That night, everyone slept soundly. Everyone had been avenged as well. Sango had avenged her family and comrades. She had found Kohaku later after the battle. Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared thus ending the family curse. They also went to sleep in excitement.  
  
The wedding was going to be in two weeks. There was much to be done. They had to get a dress, create and send the invitations, make a speech, and such. The next to weeks were going to be very busy. Luckily, Sesshomaru and Kagome were able to handle the pressure. Poor Sesshomaru however had to wait at least two weeks before he could see Kagome again. There parents had insisted that they would not see each other 'til the wedding day.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as people paced back and forth in circles. He sighed and closed his eyes and tried to picture Kagome. He smiled. 'This had better be worth the wait.' With that, he walked over to the gardens to get some fresh air. There he met Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sparring against one another. They greeted him and he was on his way.  
  
And that was what he did about the whole two weeks. He would walk around and pretend to inspect things. Everyone knew that all he was thinking about was Kagome. Some would laugh and say that he was a love struck fool. Others would think that it was highly romantic. He, however, just thought about Kagome. He chuckled at himself. He was indeed a love struck romantic fool.  
  
I'm back!!! Did you guys miss me??? I didn't get that many reviews(for the weekend) :-( Well anyways I will write one more chapter for this story. Oh and I'm changing my penname back again. (I know it's confusing but I really like that name and I'm going to use it in my story so yeah.) Well ja ne for now.  
  
_Seiya Negau_


	20. Within the Eyes of My Beholder

Within the Eyes of My Beholder

Chapter Twenty

Kagome awoke feeling fairly refreshed and happy. This would be the first day that she has seen Sesshomaru for two weeks. Today was the day. The sun was shining and she had a broad smile upon her lovely face. Her eyes were bright. There was a knocking at her door. She stood up to answer it. It was Sango. Her best friend since forever was also like a sister. She looked at Kagome proudly. She smiled.

"We better get you ready, eh?"

"Thank you so much Sango for helping me."

"No problem."

The two girls giggled like they did when they were children. Overnight, Miroku had proposed to her. Their wedding would be in another two weeks. They had all been so happy for the last to weeks. The girls ran off to the hot springs. They dunked themselves into the water pondering about their unknown future. Kagome suddenly started giggling hysterically. Sango looked at her quizzically then asked what was so funny. Kagome told her about last week.

Two Weeks Ago

Kagome felt bad about Inuyasha being alone. She and Sesshomaru are getting married and Shippo was going to live with them. Sango and Miroku were going to get married and start a family with Kirara. Kouga had Ayame who was waiting for him. Inuyasha would be alone. She watched him sit around doing nothing. He tried to look happy but she knew he was lonely. She really wanted to help and then she realized that there was something that she could do. She wanted to play matchmaker. She tried to think of someone. They something clicked. She thought it over. 'According to the invitations, she should be coming any minute! Perfect!'

She began to pick up some flowers. Then someone knocked on the door. Kagome called out Inuyasha's name. He ran over. 'Right on time.' She pretended that she was very busy and said in her best please-answer-the-door-for-me voice she could do.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm sort of busy can you please get the door for me?"

"Sure."

He ran over and opened the door. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes became so wide that they threatened to pop at any minute. His jaw almost touched the floor. Kagome giggled from her "hiding spot." She eyed her friend. She was still as stunning as ever. She stared at Inuyasha and forced herself not to burst out laughing. There standing before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tall and had several shades of brown on her hair. On the very top of her head were two blue furry ears. She had piercing brown eyes with a tint of rust. She had tan skin and stood tall. She wore a blue dress similar to the one Kagome had. She also had an alluring scent to go along with it. She gave of the scent of night-blooming flowers that came for only an hour. He regained his composure and asked for her to come in.

"Thank you, my name is Seiya. I'm one of Kagome's friends pleased to meet you."

"My name is Inuyasha; I'm her to-be brother in law."

She smiled. She surveyed the area then spotted Kagome. She sighed and then smiled.

"Come on Kag, you think you can hide from me?" She giggled as Kagome walked out of her spot with leaves in her hair. "Of course not, nothing escapes from you!" The girls hugged. Kagome straightened up and smiled. "I see you have met Inuyasha." She eyed Seiya. She kept staring at Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and quietly slipped away. Inuyasha told Seiya everything down to Naraku, Kikyo, his land, everything. For the rest of the next to weeks they became closer.

Now

Sango laughed her head off. Seiya? That was priceless. They had all been best friends when they were young. Seiya was a hanyou though; An INU hanyou to be exact. When they were older, Seiya left to travel some. Now she had returned. Sango had seen her around the castle and she was always cheery. Now she knew why.

The two got out of the water and were greeted by a cherry hanyou. Yes, cherry. Seiya had heard everything and tackled the two girls back into the water. They all got soaking wet and were giggling like they used to. Everything was just as it was supposed to.

The girls got out dried themselves. Then the girls ran over to the makeup table. They all laughed when they saw themselves in the mirror. They no longer were the girls they used to be. They were grown up now. They all had eye shadow and lipstick and they each had something special that only they had. Sango wore purple eye shadow with pink lipstick and had extra long eyelashes giving her the cute look. Sango and Kagome had to force Seiya to put anything on at all. Finally they got her to wear it. She raised an eyebrow at herself. She had blue eye shadow with a shiny lip-gloss and had mascara giving her the goth look. Kagome had pink eye shadow with red lipstick and had a light blush giving her a pure innocent look.

Then they ran into the closet and started throwing close in the air for who knows how long? Finally each of them found what they wanted to wear. Sango wore a tight black and pink dress. It covered up her shoulders and pretty much everything. Seiya wore a dress somewhat like Kagome's and Sango's. It covered up besides the fact that there were slits everywhere. It had two layers of blue with the thinner layer on top. Kagome's was beyond stunning. It was sleeveless and showed much. It matched her perfectly. It was a beautiful shade of pink that matched her blush. They all squealed when they saw each other then went down to the ballroom.

The guys were having just an EXCELLENT week. Sango had insisted that since Sesshomaru couldn't see Kagome that Miroku shouldn't be able to see her either. Sesshomaru was getting annoyed in not being able to see his mate. Inuyasha on the other hand was feeling great. He had met the girl of his dreams and she seemed to be falling for him. The guys went to the ballroom.

They stood at the end of the aisle. Sesshomaru became uncharacteristically nervous. He started fidgeting when Inuyasha elbowed him. He was about to growl when he saw the girls begin to walk down. First came Sango. She almost tripped when she saw Miroku's face. He was beginning to drool. Next was Seiya. She giggled slightly when she saw Inuyasha. It was the same look he had given her when they had very first met. Sesshomaru twitched in frustration. Where is Kagome??? Finally, Kagome came out with a broad smile on. It got bigger when she saw his expression. A week of separation must have dulled his senses some. Her scent of jasmine and lilies were a little to overwhelming for him.

The ceremony began and Sesshomaru and Kagome stood next to each other. Miroku said the speech. They said their "I do's". "You may now kiss the bride." Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Kagome. Miroku was about to say something utterly ridiculous and was about to ruin the moment when Sango kissed him. She turned bright red when she realized what she had done. Miroku grinned and then kissed her again. Sango's eyes widened and was about to deepen the kiss when she felt something on her butt. Smack 'Stupid monk always ruins the moment.' Inuyasha just stared at Seiya who had become quite nervous from his stare. She looked at him and he looked away. She just looked then he turned and they both blushed. He broke the silence and walked over and asked her for a dance. She grinned and nodded. Miroku and Sango followed not soon after. Finally Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and asked for a dance. She leaned onto his shoulder. He nuzzled into her hair. Everyone saw that the couple should be left alone and they all started to leave. Miroku and Sango were the first to leave. Then followed Inuyasha and Seiya.

Miroku and Sango

Miroku took Sango out into the gardens. Miroku stared at Sango. He realized that they were all truly lucky. They all had three perfect angels who watched over them. He stared at his dear angel. Her pale cheeks turned to a light pink. She smiled at him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Then she broke free and they started a fairly pleasant chase through the gardens. The cherry blossoms flowed around them with the wind. Finally he caught his angel. His angel was like the earth and all its living inhabitants: strong, courageous, loving, confusing, and painful. They smiled and they kissed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru

They had been left alone. Kagome led Sesshomaru to her "secret" room. He walked in and was amazed. This was a room that she and she alone, created. She used her miko abilities to enchant the room. Glitter and sparkles fell down fairly. They danced around. A youkai and a miko, how enchanting. He watched as she danced around. Her hair was flowing as the sparkles came in contact with her skin. She seemed to perfect to be true. He remembered when he had very first met her how different she had used to be. She was filled with sorrow. Now she was happy and it made him feel good. She was like the angel of wind; she was free, loving, caring, and strong. He swept his angel into his arms as they lay contently staring out the window.

Inuyasha and Seiya

Inuyasha led Seiya to a stream which led to a lake. She smiled. Inuyasha had a genuine smile on. She had been the only person he had ever been attracted too. It wasn't because she was a hanyou, or her looks, she was simply her. He put his arms around her from behind and was quite content in inhaling her scent when she wiggled loose. She ran to the stream and got all wet. He chased after her and watched how the water seemed to revolve around her. He took the chase and followed her to the lake. A full moon shining behind her, she whipped her head around to have the water sparkle across her face. She stood on a lone rock where he followed her to the center of the lake. She was the last angel, the angel of the night, through the night she was free, and showed her true nature. He caught her and embraced her. She smiled and whispered_, "We are all different, ne? Yet we are all drawn together. To others I am just another hanyou, some would say that a miko and a youkai would never go; others would say that a taijiya and monk are ridiculous. You see? It all depends **within the eyes of my beholder**. To them, we will be whatever we want to be."_ He tightened his embrace and held her then kissed her.

The End

That's the end. Yes a bit cheesy. Sniff. WA! I will miss you guys so much! Well I will be making my new story really soon. Oh and about the sequel thing, email me about it k? I sort of ran out of ideas for the sequel and perhaps I will. I want to thank my onee-chan Golden-Eyed-Girl and my friend Sesshy's Koi who encouraged me all the way. If you guys ever need something email me. Well, sniff, ja ne!

_IcyAsh_


End file.
